Realizing
by Blaze
Summary: [Fluffy] P/J getting together.


Title: Realizing  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, and the plot is from a challenge set by "Wild In The Streets"  
  
Summary: See challenge at the end.  
  
Spoilers: Season 1 "Double Date"  
  
Dedication: To Wild in the streets for being so patient for my to write this.  
  
Authors note: This fic was written as part of the "Secret Santa" that took place on "PaceyJoeyshipperfic" on yahoo groups. if you want to know more = "www.blazessite.homestead.com"  
  
Realizing  
  
Pacey sat in between Dawson and Joey as they watched E.T on the big movie theater screen. They were at special event dedicated to Dawson's favorite director, Steven Speilberg of course!  
  
Dawson had jumped at the chance to watch his favorite movies again in the atmosphere of the theater. It made the movie experience all the more magical. Something about the huge screen combined with the smell of buttered popcorn just brought out the movie buff in everyone.  
  
Pacey on the other hand, had been black mailed into going. Dawson had needed cheering up after the "double date disaster," so he had guilted Pacey into going by blaming him for the incident. Pacey appeared none to pleased about his situation, but he was secretly happy. By going, it meant he got to spend more time with Joey, which was the only reason he had let Dawson pull his little guilt trip anyways. By some luck he had actually managed to get a seat right next to her. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
He noticed her arm was leaning on the armrest, so he placed his gently next to hers, not too close,but just so she could feel it. Joey, being stubborn, left her arm where it was. He thought to test her limits, to see if she'd move it if he crowded her, so he moved his closer. Halfway through the film, Pacey turned his arm over , his palm facing the ceiling and stretched his thumb out to begin stroking her hand. He spent another half an hour like that, stroking and caressing her hand, before taking the opportunity to lace his fingers with hers. She gasped slightly in surprise and slightly out of the elcetricity she felt running between her fingertips. Her eyes moved quickly to lock with his. She snatched her hand back and returned it to her lap. She placed her eyes with determination back on the screen, and didn't throw him one glance the rest of the movie.  
  
As the credits to the first film rolled, Joey stood up. Dawson looked to her.  
  
"Bathroom?" Dawson asked, knowing the film festival was far from over.  
  
"I'm going home," Joey announced.  
  
"But why?" Dawson asked, confusion on his face.  
  
"I…I don't feel well," Joey stated awkardly.  
  
She didn't give Dawson a chance to answer and half walked, half ran, straight out of the theater, leaving Dawson and Pacey in her turbulent wake.  
  
"I'm going to go too," Pacey stated suddenly, "My dad gave me a nine o'clock curfew!"  
  
Dawson nodded in understanding, and watched Pacey, much in the same fashion Joey just had, leave.  
  
"Those two sure looked to be in a hurry." He stated aloud to no one in particular and was rapidly shushed by the other patrons. Without another thought, Dawson sat down to enjoy the rest of his movies.  
  
o0o  
  
Joey walked as quickly as her legs could carry her without breaking into a run, her coat pulled tightly around her body. She didn't get very far before she heard Pacey shouting her name, begging her to stop.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't handle it any more," She exasperated with so much confusion in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Couldn't handle what?" Pacey asked.  
  
Joey took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"For a long time all I could see was Dawson. I loved him so much and he was all that I wanted."  
  
"Was, wanted?" Pacey asked with a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Yes! Was!" Joey shouted. "After we did the biology assignment, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and not in the usual he's the most annoying guy on the planet way either!" She quiped.  
  
"I was…I couldn't help wondering." She paused. "You saw me, you like me the way I am. I didn't want to think of you anymore, I'm supposed to be desperately in love with Dawson so," She reached down and started unbuttoning her coat with sudden determination. "So I decided that if Jen is who Dawson likes then Jen is what he's going to get! But while I was doing all this, I still couldn't stop thinking about you. I realized that the only way to get you out of my head and was to get Dawson back in it," she'd opened the last button on her coat and pulled it off and threw it at him. "I dressed like a slut, and I even have the dye at my house." She cried.  
  
Pacey gasped at the sight of her dressed in a black leather halter-top and a very short black leather skirt. There wasn't much left to the imagination. But this type of dress just wasn't her, and he knew it as much as she did.  
  
"This is all your fault," Joey said. "You just had to try and kiss me."  
  
Joey turned, hair flying behind her and walked into the street. Her heel caught in the grid and she suddenly stumbled. Pacey suddenly frowned; he hadn't noticed any healed shoes before. And that was when he noticed the headlights coursing towards her.  
  
"Joey," he screamed and ran to her.  
  
She had noticed the car but found herself unable to move, like a deer caught in the headlights. Pacey leapt forward and pushed her out of the way, landing smack on top of her. The car carried on, with one blare of the horn, and sped past them down the road.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pacey asked with deep concern.  
  
He leaned on his elbows shifting his weight so he wouldn't crush her. He got no response so he moved again and used one hand to move all her hair off her face.  
  
"Jo?" Pacey asked, stroking her face to check for bruises and partly to assure himself that she was still present.  
  
"I'm okay," She said quietly. "Just feeling really stupid."  
  
"It wasn't your fault sweetheart, so no need to feel stupid, I'm just glad you're okay." He didn't realize he had let such an endearment slip as he gently kissed her forehead to reassure her she was alright.  
  
They both grew quiet and looked in to each other's eyes. Pacey leaned his head down to kiss her and her eyes closed. He stopped millimeters from her face and suddenly pulled up. Joey's eylids fluttered open, revealing dark chocloate pools filled with the anticipation of the kiss. She was disappointed he hadn't kissed her and wondered why. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and realized that he didn't want to upset her by trying to kiss her again so she righted their situation by raising her head and placing her lips tightly on his.  
  
As the kiss grew more passionate, Joey maneuvered them around so she was lying on top of him.  
  
Pacey broke the kiss breathlessly, and looked up with a smile, "I always knew you'd like to be on top."  
  
Joey laughed and smacked him playfully before leaning down to kiss him again.  
  
The end  
  
Challenge:  
  
Set: 1st season after Double Date.  
  
Theme must include: Pacey must 'save' Joey in some way, and of course, they, Pacey and Joey must end up together. 


End file.
